


How to Wingman: A Lesson by Karasuno's Storage Closet

by panda_parade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hide and Seek, Karasuno Family, Kissing, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Kageyama Tobio, basically kagehina get crammed in a closet together, bc hinata wants to keep his ankles, but it's ok bc they're also class a hype men, insert lenny face, kageyama's done bc his bf's kind of a dumbass, no literally they step out of a closet-, noya and tanaka are low key lil shits, omg i can actually do that-, sangwoo is mentioned once, sort of ???, there's like one lamp pun, they also come out of the closet together hahahaha, tsukishima has a lamp shade, ummm im rlly bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_parade/pseuds/panda_parade
Summary: “I’m coming!” Noya calls.Kageyama and Hinata freeze. Stare at each other for a second. Then, before Kageyama can say “boke,” Hinata is squeezing into the tiny space, pulling the door behind him–“Wait, Hinata, no–”It shuts in place with an audible click.or,Hinata's life motto is yolo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 252
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	How to Wingman: A Lesson by Karasuno's Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> \- based off the prompt "We may or may not be hiding in a locker and we may or may not be squished against each other"  
> \- this is so self-indulgent excuse me while i go cry

Hinata may not be the brightest person out there (a fact that Tsukishima has attested to many, _many_ times) but if there’s one thing he is, it’s fast. Which is why it comes as a surprise when the Karasuno VBC decides to play an impromptu game of hide-and-seek post practice and Hinata doesn’t manage to make it to _any_ of the super duper good spots before anyone else. Not even just the super good ones. 

Noya’s distant voice has reached the 15-second mark and he’s just been turned away from the last spot in his ‘good’ category by Ennoshita. He’s back to running around the gym like a headless chicken with absolutely no destination in mind when he passes a suspicious looking lamp. Or, wait, nope, that’s just Tsukishima with a lamp shade over his head. And he calls _Hinata_ dumb? Hinata scoffs. The nerve. Where did he even manage to get a lamp shade on such short notice? He debates stopping to make fun of him but then Noya is calling out “ten” and Hinata is back to scrambling. 

Noya is at seven when he finally decides to just give in and hide in the storage closet. He’s probably going to get found first but, at this point, what choice does he have? He’s just entered the semi-dark room when he notices the door at the opposite end, and he remembers the storage closet storage closet. If he recalls correctly, it’s a relatively narrow space, but it should be able to fit his not particularly long limbs. Woah, didn’t he hit the jackpot! No one’s probably going to look in here, thinking it’s not big enough to fit anyone, but then Hinata’s going to win and bamboozle everybody! Especially stupid Tsukishima. And hopefully Kageyama too. He vehemently ignores the slight stutter his heart gives at the thought of him (Kageyama, that is.) 

He bounds to the other end of the room and flings the door open, belatedly registering that it was already open a crack. But that thought’s flung to the back of his mind when he’s greeted with an angry “Boke, what the hell are you doing?” 

Kageyama must realize that he’s about to let out a scream one part startled and two parts terrified at being pinned with that murderous glare in a dark closet (he’s not about that Sangwoo life, thank you very much; he wouldn't exactly be able to play volleyball without his ankles) because a rough palm is being clamped over his mouth, muffling any potential noise. 

“Go hide somewhere else,” Kageyama hisses, removing his hand once he’s sure Hinata’s not going to scream and give away his hiding spot. 

“But every other spot is taken!” Hinata protests.

“Well, so is this one.” 

“But I don’t have time to look for another spot!” 

“Not my problem. Plus, you can’t even fit in here, dumbass. Go away. Shoo.” 

“You fit in there.”

“I meant the two of us, idiot.” 

“I’m coming!” Noya calls. 

Kageyama and Hinata freeze. Stare at each other for a second. Then, before Kageyama can say “boke,” Hinata is squeezing into the tiny space, pulling the door behind him–

“Wait, Hinata, no–”

It shuts in place with an audible click.

“You dumbass. You absolute fucking dumbass. That door locks automatically and can only be opened from the outside.” 

“Wha–”

“Why do you think I had it slightly open before?” 

Hinata pauses. Purses his lips. Offers a sheepish “oops?” and doesn’t need the faint sliver of light from the gap at the bottom of the door to know he’s currently on the receiving end of Kageyama’s “boke” glare. Hinata has all his different glares categorized; his personal favourite is the “I want to run you over with a car” glare that Kageyama usually reserves for Tsukishima. Hinata hopes he’ll be able to glare like that someday. Although, the one time he’d asked Kageyama to teach him he’d been fixed with the “I’m point two seconds from tossing you into outer space” glare, so he hadn’t asked again. Stupid Kageyama. Trying to hog all the glare glory. 

“Oi, are you listening?”

“Eh?”

Kageyama clicks his tongue. “I said move your pointy elbow, it’s digging into my rib cage.”

“Hey! My elbow’s not pointy!

“Yes, it is.”

“Your face is pointy!”

But Hinata acquiesces. His back is currently to Kageyama, one arm still holding the door shut tightly as if letting go will cause it to swing open. That’s the elbow Kageyama’s presumably talking about. His other arm is pressed to his side, trapped between Kageyama’s chest and the wall. _Wow_ this space is small. It’s less of a storage closet and more of a vertically long box. 

Figuring that facing Kageyama may be a more comfortable alternative (plus, the closer he can get the better, if y’know what he means ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)), he starts a series of twists and turns to maneuver his body around in the small space. 

“What’re you doing?” Kageyama demands in a hushed whisper. “I told you to move your _arm_ not your entire _body_.” 

But Hinata’s already turned around fully, face squished against Kageyama’s chest, hands on either side of his head. Kageyama’s chin is resting on his head, his hands framing Hinata’s shoulders. But the space is so small that Kageyama’s arms are still bent at the elbows. Kageyama’s chest is sturdy beneath his hands, heart beating a steady rhythm into his ear and Hinata’s not blushing. He’s _not_. 

… Ok maybe he’s blushing a little bit but it’s totally Kageyama’s fault for bewitching Hinata to somehow develop this bizarre crush on him. 

Kageyama sighs and the breath ruffles his hair. “When we get out, I’m going to kick you.” 

“Shut up.” 

Hinata counts 30 beats of Kageyama’s heart (is that weird?) before he feels Kageyama start to get restless. He shifts his weight between his legs, elbows retreating slightly before pressing back against the wall. He does it once. Twice. On the fifth time Hinata whispers, “Stop moving so much, oh my god.” 

“I can’t help it! My muscles are cramping.”

“Your muscles are stupid.” 

“You’re just saying that because you’re jealous of them.”

It’s true. Kageyama does have abs for days. 

“You’re so annoying,” Hinata complains. “If your stupid muscles are cramping just get them to stop, like, it’s not that hard.” 

Kageyama somehow manages to land a hand on top of his head and start squeezing.

“Ow ow ow stop stop stop or I’ll start screaming.” 

The pressure eases off. “We both know you wouldn’t. You hate losing almost as much as I do.” 

“No! I hate losing more than you!” 

Hinata is expecting a jab right back at him but Kageyama just sighs and says, “Are you seriously not uncomfortable?” 

“You’re so demanding,” Hinata says with a click of his tongue. “Just–” he grabs Kageyama’s wrists and brings them down by his hips. He jumps when they settle there.

“Sorry,” Kageyama says immediately, the steady heartbeat beneath Hinata’s ear starting to pick up pace. The hands move to lift off of his hips but Hinata stops them by placing his own hands over them. 

“It’s fine,” he breathes, worrying for a split second that Kageyama might be able to feel the heat of his face through his shirt. “Is that better?”

“Yeah.” 

“Ok, what else is cramping?”

“Right leg.” 

Hinata blushes at the mere thought of what he’s about to do. But, y’know, yolo. He widens his legs to frame Kageyama’s, giving him room to bend it. 

“What. What’re you doing, boke.”

“Bend your leg.”

“I–”

“...”

“...”

“Do you want a cramped leg?”

Kageyama bends his leg. 

His thigh comes up to rest right at Hinata’s crotch and Hinata wants to scream because if only he could carry through with all the scenarios racing through his head. If only he could do that without it being weird. If only they were a _thing_. 

He can’t tell if the heart pounding in his ear is his or Kageyama’s. Wait. Rewind. If it’s Kageyama’s–

He pauses. Chews his lip. Makes what is probably the worst possible decision when he says “Oi, Kageyama, your heart is beating really fast,” but, y’know, Hinata’s # gangsta like that. 

There’s silence for a really long moment, every second building to the mix of tension and anticipation fizzling in the air. Finally Kageyama says, “Bet it’s beating faster than yours.”

The competitive fire sparks to life within him and he’s immediately reaching for Kageyama’s hand, dragging it up to his chest with a “Nuh–uh!” 

It’s not until Kageyama’s palm is pressed flat over the spot where his heart is running rampant does Hinata realize that maybe alerting Kageyama to just how much he’s being affected by their current situation is probably not a good idea. But, “See? I win.”

“No you don’t. But why is your heart beating so fast, boke?” 

“Do too! And hey! I asked you first!” 

“Yeah, but I won so you, as loser, should do what I, the winner, want. And what I want is for you to answer my question.” 

“Who made you winner? This judging system seems very rigged to me.” 

Hinata’s shirt has ridden up somewhat. Kageyama’s unfairly long fingers tremble slightly where they rest on his exposed skin. 

“Hinata,” he says. “Why’s your heart beating so fast?”

Hinata swallows. Takes a big risk and says, “I think you know.” 

Kageyama’s next exhale is harsh. “Ok, but like, you’re kind of dumb–”

“Oi! Who you callin’ dumb?”

“–and you always somehow end up thinking the opposite of what everyone else is–”

“But that’s never been the case with us.” 

Kageyama pauses this time. 

“It’s like volleyball. When you toss, you know I’ll be there to spike. And when I jump, I know you’ll get the ball to me. Our personalities may be entirely different, because you’re out here tryna become one with the phrase ‘angsty emo boi’–” 

“Shut the fuck up–”

“–but when it comes down to it, we’re thinking the same thing. Always.”

There’s a heavy pause. Hinata takes a deep breath and really hopes he’s not misreading this entire situation when he says, “So, tell me, Kageyama. Why is my heart beating so fast?”

He doesn’t say anything for a long moment. A long, _long_ moment. Long enough for Hinata to have an internal crisis and ask a worried, “Kagey–”

A hand comes up under his chin, long fingers tipping his head upward. He freezes, muscles going stiff but making no move to shift away. Kageyama’s silhouette dips lower until Hinata can feel his warm breath spill out across his lips. 

“Am I right?” Kageyama whispers, and Hinata feels the barest of touches between their lips. It’s so faint he doesn’t know if he imagined it. It would be, so, _so_ easy to just...

“Yeah, you are. That’s a first.”

“Oi, what’d you just say to me dumbass?” 

Hinata breathes out. “Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

“Do it.”

The fingers under his chin tighten minutely. Kageyama moves forward ever so slightly and this time Hinata knows he didn’t imagine the gentle brush of lips. But it’s still much too faint for his liking. 

Kageyama clears his throat. “Ok, just to clarify, you meant kiss you, right? Because–”

“Oh my god. _Yes_ , you idiot. And you call me dumb.”

“Oi, it was a perfectly reasonable question, boke.” 

Hinata huffs. “Was not! Now do it already!” 

And then Kageyama’s leaning in, but before they can make contact, before they can have an actual, proper kiss, before Hinata can finally, _finally_ get to taste those (usually) scowling lips, the door swings open, revealing a triumphant Noya. 

“Gotcha!” He says proudly, head tipped back and eyes closed with glee. 

Kageyama and Hinata jerk apart instantly. Well, as much as they can in the small space. Kageyama actually moves back so quickly that his head snaps against the wall behind him, making Hinata flinch. Their hands return to their sides, legs try their best to become untangled. Hinata had forgotten about the game entirely. But all at once his earlier mission of bamboozling filters through the Kageyama-shaped imprint in his mind. 

“Did we win?” he asks excitedly. 

Noya glances between the two of them a couple times, a scarily mischievous glint in his eye, before finally turning to Hinata. 

“No. Sorry, Shoyo.”

Hinata gasps. “What? How! This is such a good spot.”

Noya nods. “It definitely is. Good job.” 

Kageyama’s jaw drops. “I hid here first!”

Hinata reaches up and presses his palm against Kageyama’s face, pushing it back. 

“Oi, get off me boke!” 

“How’d you find us?” Hinata asks Noya, not making any move to remove his hand. 

“You two weren’t exactly quiet.” They both freeze. Noya’s smiling deviously at them. “What were you guys doing in here, huh?” 

“Kageyama was being a drama queen!” Hinata yelps, voice cracking and face burning. 

“Did you hear what we were saying?” Kageyama demands, settling for aggressively pinching Hinata’s cheek in response to his panicked excuse. 

Noya’s grin widens, eyes glinting dangerously to the soundtrack of Hinata’s warbled “ow ow ow let go let go let go.” 

Suddenly there’s a sharp “Noya!” and Noya is being tugged back by his jersey. “What did we talk about?” Suga says, staring Noya down with a stern glare. 

“Aw, come on! My manz Shoyo was _totally_ going to get some. I can’t not hype him up!” 

“What!” Hinata squeaks. 

“Yeah! We all heard you guys being all lovey dovey!” It’s Tanaka this time, popping up from behind Suga. “‘Oh, boke, why’s your heart beating fast?’” Tanaka imitates with an exaggerated scowl.

Noya slips out of Suga’s grip, fanning himself as he falls backwards into Tanaka. His voice is high when he says, “I think you know, oh great king!”

“I don’t sound like that!” Hinata yelps, face positively _steaming_ as he scrambles out of the small closet, poor Kageyama getting a good few elbowings in his ribs. But, also, that boy’s chest is so sturdy Hinata’s pretty sure _his_ elbows are going to be the ones with bruises. 

“You guys,” Daichi says with a sigh, appearing from behind a shelf. “We agreed not to embarrass them about it.” 

“Yeah, but you’re also old so you like being all gross and responsible,” Tanaka reasons, Noya nodding along in agreement. 

Daichi blinks. “I am _one_ year–”

“Daichi, focus!” Suga interrupts. “Point is, are you two finally, _finally_ a thing?” 

Hinata blinks. Looks at Kageyama, who looks at him at the same time, and they simultaneously blush and look away from one another. 

“How about we ask you that question tomorrow, instead, huh?” Daichi offers, taking pity on them after five agonizingly long seconds. 

Kageyama refuses to look up from whatever he’s finding very interesting on the floor, but Hinata flashes Daichi a grateful grin. 

And then his mind returns to the game. “So, who do you have left to find?” he asks, trying not to let his bitterness show at being low key cock-blocked and not even having won. 

“Tsukishima.” 

Hinata blinks. Once. Twice. “ _What?_ ”

ᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ

After having cleaned up and backing up Tanaka in making fun of Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama are in the middle of their routine walk home together. Hinata’s hands sting on his bike’s handlebars because he forgot his gloves, and the chill in the air seems to be saying “Am I a joke to you?” with every grating pass it makes over his reddening knuckles. But Hinata’s also silently thankful for the pain; it helps him focus on something other than the charged silence lingering between them. No amount of cold wind seems capable of blowing it away and Hinata suppresses an eye roll because, really, what else is the stupid wind even good for? 

They walk in uncomfortable silence, neither really knowing what to say, despite probably thinking the same thing. Well, Hinata hopes. Because his mind keeps replaying the feeling of the slightest brush of soft lips against his and doesn’t seem capable of stopping (not that he’s complaining.) 

They reach the intersection where they say their goodbyes and both pause awkwardly. 

“Um,” Kageyama says. 

And all Hinata can feel are Kageyama’s hands on his hips, and Kageyama’s long fingers under his chin, and Kageyama’s breath across his lips, and Kageyama’s chest against his head, and Kageyama’s heart under his ear, and Kageyama’s warmth and Kageyama, Kageyama, _Kageyama_ and, “I like you!” he says, much louder than necessary, and Kageyama flinches. 

“I like you,” he repeats, quieter this time. “Even though you’re stupid! I still like you!”

“Oi, who you calling stupid?”

But Hinata’s already putting the kickstand down on his bike, already moving forward with a breathy, “And I really want to finish doing what we started in that closet.”

Kageyama swallows. Whispers, “I… I like you too, boke.” But it’s silent and nearly snatched away by the wind and Hinata wants to smack the wind because _now_ it wants to blow things away?

They’re standing in front of each other, now, just staring. Hinata makes the first move, lifting up on his tip toes and looping his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders. But they’ve always worked in tandem and so Kageyama’s hands are circling his waist almost immediately, meeting his searching lips halfway. 

Kageyama’s lips are cold, not at all chapped like he thought they’d be, and a surprisingly gentle pressure against his own. And the warmth flooding through Hinata is hypnotizing, addicting, and he presses the two of them closer, closer, _closer_ until he doesn’t know where he ends and Kageyama begins. 

Kageyama readjusts one of his arms so that he’s splaying his palm across Hinata’s lower back, pushing slightly, making Hinata arch into him. Hinata moves his hands to cup Kageyama’s face and stumbles in surprise when he jerks away.

“Why the hell are your hands so cold?” he demands, cheeks unmistakably red from more than just the cold. 

Hinata blinks. “Oh, I forgot my gloves.” He reaches for Kageyama again but Kageyama moves away, clicking his tongue and calling him a dumbass as he pulls off his own gloves and shoves them down over Hinata’s hands. 

“You have to bike home, too. You dumbass, your fingers– what, why’re you looking at me like that?” 

Hinata’s smiling, trying to hide it under his now gloved hands, but failing terribly. “You’re worried about me,” he teases, poking Kageyama’s cheek. 

Kageyama bats his hand away. “No, I’m not,” he insists. 

“Uh–huh.” 

“I’m leaving.” 

“Wait, Kageyamaaaaa!”

“What.”

Hinata reaches up and presses a kiss to Kageyama’s lips, cheek, nose, and then smiles wide. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Kageyama blinks at him. And then he smiles. A small, genuine one. And Hinata feels another rush of warmth just at the sight and the knowledge that he is the reason for it. 

“Bike safe, boke.”

Hinata gives a mock salute. “Yessir!”

The flutter of warmth in his chest doesn’t leave even after he reaches home. 

[Bonus:]

Yamaguchi blinks, hand hovering over Tsukishima’s duffel where he’d originally gone looking for a spare practice shirt, having recently misplaced his during a laundry mishap. 

“Um… Tsukki?”

Tsukishima looks up from where he’s seated on the gym floor, tying his shoelaces. “Hm?” 

“Why is there a lamp shade in your bag?”

“I’m going to tell Hinata that it’s the reincarnation of the Tiny Giant’s first ever volleyball and that it has growing-taller properties because it’s magical and then sell it to him.” 

“Uh… why, exactly?” 

“Because I lost a bet with Akiteru and owe him meat buns. And we got a new lamp recently so I don’t need this anymore.” 

Yamaguchi blinks. “Do you really think Hinata’s going to fall for that?”

ᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ

“Kageyama! Kageyama, guess what!”

Kageyama turns around to find his red-face boyfriend running towards him, arms bent somewhat awkwardly as he holds… is that a lamp shade? 

“Why the hell do you have a lamp shade?’

And then Hinata’s babbling excitedly, talking about Tsukishima and the Tiny Giant and how he’s going to be growing taller and– 

Hinata pauses, catching a glimpse of Kageyama’s expression. “What? What’s with the face, huh, stupid?”

Kageyama sighs. “Hinata. You absolute dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh to be hinata (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated, tysm for reading <33
> 
> vibe w me on tumblr @panda-parade03


End file.
